По бегемотовым тропам
По бегемотовым тропам(англ. Makin` Hippo Lanes) - песня из эпизода «Бешти-первопроходец» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском Бешти: Я готов все равнины пройти Что бы найти другие пути Ну-ка раз два Раз два идём Земли прайда лежат кругом Если дождик польёт чуть-чуть Мы расчистим новый путь Камыши мы втопчим в грязь Мы сделаем всё это друзья смеясь Мы проторим в новом месте тропу На пролом приминая траву Тут можно прыгать и скакать Под солнцем камыш прорастёт опять Животные: Пусть видят все что мы идёт Шагаем на пролом Если верить шуму это хорошо И продолжим мы это шоу Бешти: Что бы не было толпы Животные: Понятно! Бешти: Не сходи с тропы Животные: Всё ясно! Бешти: Сделаем мы всё точно как надо Вся семья животных будет рада Песню любимую мы поём Будет у нас простор кругом Берегись звери Дорогу бегемотам - они расчищают тропу Животные: Пусть видят все что мы идёт Шагаем на пролом Если верить шуму это хорошо И продолжим мы это шоу Бешти: Помогают всем бегемоты И не боятся они любой работы Вместе мы сильнее Ну-ка братцы дружнее И всем мы покажем что многое можем мы Шаг, шаг, шаг снова шаг Путь расчистим мы Чтоб не застряли вы Гиппо-дороги лягут тут Звери после нас по ним пройдут Животные: Пусть видят все что мы идёт Шагаем на пролом Если верить шуму это хорошо И продолжим мы это шоу Пусть видят все что мы идёт Шагаем на пролом Если верить шуму это хорошо И продолжим мы это шоу Если верить шуму это хорошо Значит продолжим мы это шоу На английском Beshte: Hey, I'm ready to push through these plains Clear the way and make some new lanes With a one, two One, two, one, two Pride Lands massive Yo, we come through We crave days when the rain come down Stomp the way, smash reeds to ground Clear the plains, 'cause pound for pound Nobody gonna do it how we get down So let 'em know how we making that path We come through, and we flatten that grass And when we're done, there's space to run The reeds gonna grow in the Pride Lands sun Chorus: Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do! Whoa-ah, we're coming through Making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains Clearing the way after heavy rains Beshte: Everybody, front to back! Pride Landers: We got it! Beshte: All y'all stand on track! Pride Landers: We got it! Beshte: 'Potamus got this Just how we rock it Coming through Nobody gonna stop us We sing a song that's a tune of home 'Cause when we're done, there's room to roam With a zig-ziga, let's use that girth Make way for a hippo We putting in work All: Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do! Whoa-ah, we're coming through Making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains Clearing the way after heavy rains Beshte: It's the hippo way to help others Tough as it is, we look out for one another And we stick together 'Cause we got to get over Since I can remember, and now we can show you So! Step, step, step, step Step up! We can lay it out flat So you won't get stuck 'Potamus up Let's show our stuff Pride Lands hippo Doing what we love All: Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do! Whoa-ah, we're coming through Making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains Clearing the way after heavy rains Whoa-ah, it's what you got to do! Whoa-ah, we're coming through Making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains Clearing the way after heavy rains Making hippo lanes in the Flood Plains Clearing the way after heavy rains Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Хранитель Лев Категория:Мультфильм